Horus Mara
"Can you all please shut up? With all that droning and buzzing you've been doing, you're liable to pop my ear drums. '' ''Ah, I guess not. I let you choose otherwise, but you refused. I'm going to get rid of you all now, and maybe when I have the time, I'll feel genuine sorrow for your loss." '' —Horus, shortly before annihilating his hometown'' Summary Horus Mara is the 6th Hadou, serving directly under The Patriarch. Despite his appearance, he is actually over 13,000 years old. Horus was born in a small copper farming village, with his father already long-dead and his mother surviving only a few hours after his birth, he grew up alone in the world that did not care for him. Which was fine for him, as he didn't care for the world or it's sensations. Horus sought only the feeling of absolute loneliness and solitude, though he was denied even this as, no matter how far he got from human contact, he still felt the phantom sensation of his dead twin brother, whom he had absorbed partially while in the womb. Eventually, his strange ability to ignore all stimuli was discovered and as part of The Hadou Project, he was bought by The Patriarch's spies and mummified alive. He was then locked in a tomb for five-hundred years, with not even a sliver of light reaching his frail body. As expected, he started to have visions and began his apotheosis. However, a curious thing occurred. During this time, Horus found his desire warping as his physical and mental growth were twisted strangely, eventually being lost to him altogether, leaving only the impression of distaste for human contact. When he was eventually released, Horus had very little control over his power; reacting to his disgust, his powers randomly lashed out, effortlessly killing dozens of soldiers before being subdued by The Patriarch himself. Like the others, Horus was made general of mankind, directly under his new adoptive father, though his displeasure towards it was great, the lingering distaste of contact being frozen by the halt in his mental growth reaching a near-hatred like stance towards his new father. With the latter now absent, Horus is in a position of great power, the only restricting factor being his step brother, Uriah. This state causes a political rift in mankind's empire, with it's two leaders vying for the allegiance of their brethren, as Horus desires to undo all his father's work out of spite. Horus' allies currently consist of Mercure, Numr, and Sain among others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A Name: Horus Mara, The 6th Hadou Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: 13,000+ Classification: '''Human, Psychic, "Gestalt Human", Hadou, Master-General of The Fingers of Mankind '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. The Hadou are able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit ripples in space that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Was unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Power Nullification (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who couldn't have his powers crushed by Kaharak), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Weather Manipulation (Created a massive storm that spanned hundreds of Lightyears, making the area it covered uninhabitable), Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who adapted to spatial collapse in ten seconds) Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level '(Superior to the other Hadou. Performed an energy attack that held "The precision of a laser, and the force of an exploding star" while he was heavily wounded. Crippled Mairdirn, breaking his leg, with a single casual blow. Mairdirn is vastly superior to the likes of most other Heveba, who are able to drain Red Giants down to nothing even while heavily injured), likely '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Stated to be the second most powerful Gestalt in the galaxy, making him far superior to the other Hadou, like Gandales who created multiple stars, and Sain, who drove a wedge into the revolution cycle of an entire solar system. Has been creating a massive storm of energy over an area that spans hundreds of Lightyears for the last 10,000 years). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Greatly superior to the imperial cruisers, which can fly 39,000 light years in two months' time. Superior to Gandales, who perceived a bolt of energy that had speed exceeding that of light itself, as frozen), likely '''Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space) 'Lifting Strength: '''likely '''Class P '(Shouldn't be too inferior to The Patriarch) '''Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level Durability: At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '(Should undoubtedly be superior to Gandales, who took a dozen blows from the Gudou, who should be his equals) 'Stamina: At least Massively Superhuman Range: Interstellar (The Storm he created is hundreds of solar systems in diameter) Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: '''Very Intelligent. Able to lead the armadas of mankind, so is presumably a masterful tactician. Additionally, he created the "Galaxy Eyeglass", which requires a great deal of knowledge on cosmology and technology to properly manage. '''Weaknesses: '''Horus is typically overconfident in his abilities, and often assumes his opponent's deaths preemptively. Somewhat narcissistic and will rarely listen to the advice of others, Uriah once stated "He'd rather talk to his own reflection in the mirror than me or you". '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hadou The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, Horus' soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Gestalt Law is determined by six basic scales, ranked on a scale from E to AAA each: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Horus' value in this category is "AAA". * Active Value: 'The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Horus' value in this category is "'AA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Horus' value in this category is "'C". * Manoeuvrability: '''The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Horus' value in this category is "'''A". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Horus' value in this category is "'B". Category:Tier 4 Category:Hadou Category:Humans Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists